


Undertale - A set of pornographic scenes

by FrankenBoner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Frisk Fuck Toriel, Frisk x Toriel, Lots and lots of strangely worded undertale porn, Porn, Sex, Toriel Porn, Toriel x Frisk Sex, Undertale Porn, Undertale Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenBoner/pseuds/FrankenBoner
Summary: A work in progress set of porn stories about characters from the video game Undertale.Toriel gets a little frisky every once in a while. I'm not too worried about making this a coherent story line, hence the fourth wall breaking here in the summary. Basically, I intend for these stories to be something to read late at night, when you're own your own and want to jiggle violently.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> \- I go over this in the story, but quite some time has passed since the story of undertale, and Frisk is no longer a child. Toriel however, because this is the internet, hasn't aged a day. Say what you will, I say wingardium leviosa.  
> \- This story is broken into chunks. They're fairly disconnected from each other, and serve more as a 'quick skip' to whichever scene/scenes you prefer, but some scenes will call back to previous scenes just in case you prefer that sort of thing.  
> \- As you may be able to tell, I personally am more into Toriel as a porn character, so I'll focus a lot on her.

Part 1: Kitchen

It's been years now, after beating that maniacal bastard Flowey. Frisk won. Everyone in the underground is safe. Although, nothing really changed. Sure, monsters can go to the surface now, and it's been known for decades how much they dreamt of it, but now that they can, everyone seems complacent with staying down here. They've made it their home. Everything they know depends on these samey, but welcoming tunnels and catacombs.

Even Frisk, after such a wonderful victory, likes it down here, with all his friends. He also can't bare to leave Toriel.

Asgore didn't make it. His very being was ripped from him as the battle progressed, and nothing could bring him back. Of course, Toriel was broken from this. She spoke to no one for weeks. Only in passing did she even acknowledge Frisk. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the day finally came where she was able to speak. She mingled with other monsters. She and frisk lived together, seeings as the only other place for him were the various hotels and inns, but she liked having him around. Some part of him, maybe, reminded her of Asgore. That warming personality, or maybe that passive yet intriguing vigour. Something, made her comfortable with him.

Frisk himself had grown by this point. A little taller than Toriel. He was towards the end of his teenage years, but still living with her. They both enjoyed the company. Though, of course, his adolescence brought with it those unending fantasies.

Toriel, for all she had done for him, kept appearing in these sneak peaks of what could be. They became his world. SHE, became his world. Obsession. He knew this though, and fought himself back at every moment she walked past him. The way her hips would swing. Her robes draped over those curves. What could she be hiding? These thoughts almost got him into trouble on numerous occasions. 

One day, he could've sworn she watched him as he pleasured himself. He was alone, in his room, and as he finished he heard the door. Something moved it. He couldn't tell whether it really was her or not. But after that day, she seemed a little more coy than usual. Nothing too engaging, but enough to test Frisk's resolve. Was he really going to make a move? Will one of these days be the day that he and Toriel come together, in a dance of pleasure and lust?

Enough, he thought. These sorts of fantasies are only that, fantasies. There is no way that they ever will, nor SHOULD, become reality.

Just as he would steal himself though, something would draw him back. Toriel would stand from her seat before the fire, stretching, and announcing her greatly size chest to the world. Times like this made Frisk nervous. He was strong enough to overpower her, if he really must. But just thinking that made him sick. No. If he was to allow himself that pleasure, it would be on both their terms.

And so, Frisk knew that he either must be upfront about his attraction to her, or make a decision. Before he decided, he visited the kitchen, as it was evening, and he decided obviously to eat first. As he entered however, Toriel was bent before him. Reaching into the oven, her rear end thrust up into the air. Frisk, now sweating, began stepping slowly towards her. Her wonderfully shaped ass drew him further towards her. Bent over like this, her robe lifted itself off the ground a little, revealing some ankle. 

Frisk was no Amish, but considering how clothed Toriel is, this made his mind race.

She sprang up however, quickly, and with a tray in her hands. Frisk caught himself moving forward, and stopped before bumping into her. She realised he was there, and without hesitation greeted him into the kitchen. "Ready for dinner my child? I decided to make a kind of meat pie, to experiment." He could not know why, but something about this statement made his thirst grow stronger.

He could not help it. He stepped forward again, as Toriel swung back around to the tray she placed on a counter. He placed his hands firmly around her hips, not touching too much, but giving himself some leverage. His pelvis pushed lightly against her. Moment by moment, his erection grew. She felt it. "I... did not expect this...." She managed to say, although stuttering. "If I had known..." she continued, but she couldn't utter another word before Frisk pushed more of himself against her. This time, his arms around her torso. He battled with himself over whether to grab one of her glorious breasts, but this moment was already slightly too much. "Frisk..." She stammered, and managed to turn around in his arms. His penis bulging his trousers so that they brush against the front of her robe.

"Frisk, I..." She was cut off by Frisk meeting her mouth with his own. He didn't push it, but they stood there, lips to lips, for a few seconds. Her eyes had closed, and Frisk noticed. He started pressing his tongue lightly against her mouth, and her lips opened. She allowed him to kiss her completely, and she kissed him back. Their tongues locked in an act of unannounced love. Him, fighting to continue this position despite his obvious lack of experience, and her, thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

After what felt like a few minutes of standing there, in the kitchen, entangled like this, Frisk managed to pull himself from her, stepping away a few paces. He felt like he destroyed something he held dear, dreading every second that went by silent, as Toriel glared at him, stunned. "I... should have known." She finally managed to say. "I've seen you, by yourself. Touching, yourself." Memories, vague and vivid rushed through Frisk's mind. He knew it. That day he was sure his door had moved, it had. That day he heard a noise while in the bathroom, it wasn't just some insect or animal. Toriel had been watching him.

"Dinner might be getting cold." She said, faintly. "I'll serve now, and we'll talk about this later." Frisk was amazed that what happened here hadn't just ruined everything. His fantasy partially came true, and he was still able to envision another.

ACT 1, SUB PART 2:

A few hours passed. Toriel and Frisk ate in the living room, by the fire. Occasionally sharing glances. Neither of them had the courage to say something. Since then, they had just sat, doing their usual thing. Toriel, reading, often muttering to herself about some strange fact. Frisk, either drawing, or writing something.

At some point, Toriel stood. As if to only further Frisk's blind lust, the sight of Toriel's figure bent towards him, even slightly, made him wonder. He thought maybe he scooched a little in his place, and Toriel had noticed, because she made a slight giggle as she made for the kitchen.

Either way, he knew of one way to maybe salvage a little trust. He wasn't sure if any had been lost, but then, he wasn't sure of many things. He got up, and followed her. She placed her plate at the sink, and he did the same. She glanced at him, but continued towards the tray she had cooked in. Frisk began washing their plates and utensils, alongside the wash from the previous day. She didn't seem off-put by what had happened, and Frisk wondered if he had been worried about nothing.

He heard the fridge open, some items shuffle, and the fridge close, as he finished washing up. He turned around to see Toriel, about to make her way out of the kitchen. Something drove him to grab her, like he did before. Firm, but open grip on her hips, holding her close to him. The tips of his fingers were placed over the end of her rear. He looked down into her eyes. She looked up at his. Again, their lips met, this time immediately into the same passionate position from before. She seemed to pull him closer this time, for without realising it, he was pressed completely against her. She could barely contain herself, as every now and again, a slight moan would emerge from her. He stopped this abruptly, which confused Toriel. She was ok with this. He could see it in her eyes. Every move he was making, she was not only receiving it, but reciprocating.

After realising this, he moved her towards a kitchen counter. He leaned her against it, once again meeting her tongue with his own. He felt around more now, one arm reaching back to her chest, and up to one breast. She moaned heavily as he cupped her tit. He could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra, why would a monster need one? He could also feel that her nipple was firm. with the other hand he felt around her ass, grasping her cheek. With every new action, another muffled moan. Each one more sexual than the last. She had her hands how on his chest, wondering where to go. He tore himself away from her lips, and quickly but carefully lifted her up onto the counter. Her legs automatically wrapped around him as he did so. He realised what he was about to do.

She seemed to invite him in, leaning back slightly at this point. He first pulled down the shoulders of her robe, finally revealing her large breasts. Both, perfectly matched. Her nipples, just the right amount of firm and flat, puffy and cute. She looked at him with a look that didn't seem to know what to go for. Obviously she didn't know or remember how to look sexy, but her body already took care of that, so instead her eyes held this look of slight embarrassment, but filled with trust and a coy cuteness.

After cupping both her tits with his hands, feeling around, he switched his focus towards her pelvis. Her robe hung down in front of her pussy, begging to be lifted out of the way. He looked back up at her, either for a message, or for approval. She just kept looking at him with those eyes. As he played with her breasts, she moaned lightly. Not enough to hear outside of the kitchen, but enough to grow Frisk's erection. By this point it was already at its peak. Any more than that was a bonus.

He pulled his hands away from her chest, and lifted her robe away from her pelvis. As he lifted the final inch, he could see her womanhood. Already wet. She first began moving her fingers around her clitoris, moaning slightly louder. Frisk kissed her one more time, before leaning down and meeting her clit with his tongue. A couple minutes went by, as Frisk pleasured Toriel. Her moans now held that high pitched element that only served to drive him forward. He broke away from this soon enough, and replaced the motion with his fingers. Two, rubbing against her vagina, teasing her. One drifting closer to entering her. Her eyes looked dreary now, as she was ready for him. Frisk unbuckled his trousers, letting out his penis which stood at almost 7 inches. Her eyes widened at this. She had seen it before, but never so close.

He used it to rub against her clit even more. Even he made slight moaning grunts every now and again. She felt so good against the tip of his cock. He wondered how good she'd feel around it instead. Toriel's moans were now muffled, by the amazing jolts she felt from him. He teased her even more with his member, slowly getting ready to enter her, then backing off, and continuing the rubbing. Finally, she managed to say something. "Please..." This wasn't a pained voice, nor bored or unsure. She was begging him to fuck her.

Without further adieu, he let his bulging cock slide into her pussy. She let out the loudest moan yet, cupping her mouth as she did so. It felt so good. Frisk began thrusting slowly. Pulling his cock out of her pussy, and then slowly sliding back in a little, but not very far. This was enough as is. She felt ecstasy from his motions. If she responded so well to only a little amount, how would she react to a full insertion?

Frisk prepared himself, and prayed he wouldn't cum immediately, before arranging the tip of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. A couple small moments went by before finally, he thrust forward slowly, but firmly. His entire cock disappeared into Toriel. Her moan turned into a light scream. Obviously she wasn't expecting that much of an effect, because she immediately cupped her own mouth, before letting out yet another sound that was halfway between a muffled cry and a light orgasm. Frisk was amazed that the sensation he was feeling. His penis was now entirely engulfed by her flower. He looked down, and saw where her slightly fuzzy lips met his pelvis.

He glanced back up, and met her eyes. They were filled with lust. It seems like she's been waiting for something like this for quite some time. Being alone in the ruins for so long must do that to a woman. Frisk slowly pulled his cock back, but not out of her completely, before thrusting into her again. This time, Toriel didn't quiet herself. The echo from her half-scream could be heard from the tunnel beneath them.

Once again, Frisk pulled out, them thrust back in. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Toriel was slightly shocked when he forced their lips together as he made a regular motion out of this action. In, and out. In deeper, and out. All while wrestling her tongue. With every grand thrust, she screamed a little, but it didn't leave their mouths. Frisk could feel the please from every moment in Toriel's actions. She couldn't stay focused on anything for very long. After a while, Frisk separated from her tongue, locked his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. Nose to nose, he began pumping faster. Each motion gaining speed from the last. Frisk began hearing that wet but oddly arousing sound from these motions.

Toriel could not hold it any longer, and began moan-screaming longer and longer notes. She pushed herself into him more and more, and finally, Frisk realised that she was about to orgasm, and he was about to cum.

Without any hesitation, he kept pumping his cock further and further into her, using those sounds she was making as a mental catapult to fling himself further. Her moaning became full cries, as she let out the loudest and longest one yet. Her head flung upwards. Frisk buried his head into her chest, and enacted one final but powerful thrust. His cock slammed so heavily into the deep of her pussy that she screamed. His cum shot out, filling her. Her scream became a cry, which then became a loud but then soft moan. Finally, she was silent.

Frisk met her eyes, and they both turned their attention to the meeting of their hips. As he slowly pulled his cock from inside her, an inconsistent stream of cum came with it. He had filled her completely. After a short pause, their eyes met again, and they locked their tongues briefly once more, before exiting the kitchen and making for their bedrooms to clean up. She could walk, but had a slightly inconsistent weight shift. Toriel had thoroughly enjoyed this occasion, and frisk wondered if they'd get to do it again.

END OF PART 1: Kitchen


	2. Part 2: Round Two

Part 2 Act 1:

Frisk didn't understand what he was feeling. With what had happened, you'd think one would quite clearly understand their situation, but for Frisk things just weren't adding up. Days turned into weeks, and in time, the fantasies kept reappearing. Day after day, another new idea. Another new location in which to have his way. Foretold in his mind was a moment that he made a deal on. This moment will be his undoing, and still he looked forward to it.

Every new day, there was some new strange fetish. Something that made his body ache. He started seeing things in a very strange way, but usually managed to readjust his view. Toriel herself seemed much more bubbly since their engagement. It really took the edge off.

After a long period of time, where the term 'same old same old' caught it's meaning, Frisk began searching for another opportunity. Like last time. Something to give him the edge to strike. Something to allow him to make Toriel his again. This clear obsession ran rampant through him, and even the mind of someone who once saved everything around them from sure destruction couldn't quell these thoughts.

In time though, one night began to stand out in particular. As it wore on, Frisk and Toriel exchanged more and more glances of an unknown feeling. From her end, Frisk felt a sort of openness, as if all those thoughts that made him recoil simply weren't necessary. He decided he wanted to test that theory, and as the evening drew closer to midnight, he made a play. Toriel lifted herself from her seat, with that same forward thrusting motion. Her breasts bounced a little. Either Frisk had been too busy to notice that before, or he was focusing on something else, but this was the first time he was conscious of it.

As she stood, and put out the fire in the living room, Frisk jumped up and made his way down the hall towards their bedrooms. Toriel quickly followed. Frisk had reached his door before Toriel had even reached the stairway, and managed to look back at her as she walked. Her hips swayed gently, flicking her robes in numerous directions as she did so. With every motion, Frisk wished he was seeing her from behind. He realised that he shouldn't stare so openly, and hastily turned back to the door in front of him, which lead to his room.

When Toriel made her way to her own door however, Frisk quickly made for her. She noticed, and stopped. She thought maybe he wanted to hug her goodnight, or maybe he....

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as Frisk kissed her. Her lips pressed against his. She was taken aback by this, but not as much as last time. He pulled himself away from her, and she started at him with those large, glossy eyes. Frisk went back in, and forced their mouths together again. Toriel didn't stop him, but she also wasn't sure why this had come on so suddenly after so long.

Frisk pushed his tongue to her lips, and as they opened, locked her tongue with his own. He pressed himself into her, feeling her breasts through her robes. He pushed her up against the wall her door was built into, and continued these sensations of taste and pleasure. In his mind, he was letting all these unruly thoughts loose. She tasted so amazing, like the pies she bakes so often. Her wonderfully curved body, covered lightly in short fur made it even more appeasing to feel around. Although her robes covered most of her, there were areas around her shoulders and sides that weren't as evenly covered. She began moaning like she did before.

This time however, she skipped the intermediary stage of moaning, and went straight to full on arousal. It drew Frisk crazy. All he could think of was how much he would do to her if she gave him the chance, and while she may to open to so much, he wasn't sure how far he wanted to push.

Without warning, Toriel pushed him off her, and forced their mouths apart. In his mind, frisk feared everything was over. Just as suddenly however, Toriel took his hand, and ushered him into her bedroom. There was a large queen sized bed, as to be expected. A desk next to the door, and a wardrobe at the far end. A very similar layout to Frisk's own bedroom. 

Before taking in any more of the layout of the room, Toriel held him close and began their previous action. Again, Frisk pushed her against a wall, opposite her bed, and continued. She began fidgeting with his clothes. His actions became slightly muted, as he was ready to do something more. However, before Frisk had any opportunity to take charge, Toriel stopped what they were doing and ushered him to the edge of her bed, where she sat him down.

"I haven't done this in a while my child." She spoke softly, but you could tell she wanted it. Every fibre of her being was telling her to do it, and it shone through her voice. "Forgive me if I'm a little shaky at first." She continued, as she finished unbuckling his trousers. They dropped down to Frisk's ankles, and his large penis stood fully erect. "My..." Her voice was muted slightly. Frisk wondered if she was going to be amazed every time she sees it.

Toriel gripped around Frisk's erect cock, and began moving her hand up and down. Sure, this felt nice, but he wanted more. This wasn't all Toriel had in store though, and soon enough, she began moving her tongue in a circular motion around the tip of his penis. With every orbit, a new wave blasted him. She seemed to be enjoying it too. Maybe it tasted good. All Frisk knew, is that Toriel, like in his fantasies so many times before, was about to suck his cock.

Soon enough, she engulfed the entire head into her mouth. She began moving her whole head up and down, using her tongue to continue that similar circular motion. Frisk was stunned at how good her mouth felt. With every motion, and whole new universe of action opened in his mind. Toriel looked up at him, those same eyes than entranced him already once before, continued to do so now. He placed his right hand on the back of her head as she sucked. A slight slurping sound came from her, alongside a continuous moan. He didn't know for sure, but he wondered if she was playing with herself as she knelt.

After a period of time she took his cock from her mouth, licked it a couple times, and stood. Frisk was still feeling the pleasure though, and now he wanted to take her. As she stood, she draped off her robe onto the floor and kicked it aside. Frisk stood up, and quickly pulled her towards him. She felt his cock rub against her dripping pussy, and began to feel his hand now reaching around her ass and playing with the bottom of her slit.

He was feeling slightly proud of himself for taking her a little off guard with this motion. He stared into her eyes as she felt waves of small amounts of pleasure.

At some point Frisk stopped this motion, nudged Toriel to the bed, and made her get on all fours on top of it. She knew what he wanted, and arched her back upwards towards him. Her perfectly shaped ass now seeming to dance before him, she rested her head on her pillow as he got behind her and rested his penis on her. "I am yours, my child." She seemed to say this with an alluring sigh of arousal.

Frisk took hold of his cock and placed it at her entrance like before, only this time, there was no hesitation as he thrust into her. She clearly thought he would take his time, as she screamed with pleasure and jerked her head up off the pillow. Frisk met her cheeks with his pelvis and pulled away slowly. Once again he thrust back into her, allowing his cock to plunge deeper into the ever encompassing walls of her pussy, and once again she screamed. As he began pumping her with a more regular rhythm, she grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them, as her face lay squashed into the pillow. There was a cute smile plastered on her face.

Frisk thrust in, hard. Then he'd pull out just as fast, before pumping back in. A wet, slapping noise came from Toriel's pussy, as again and again he would slam into it. As moments turned into minutes, Toriel began feeling that same sensation. She was going to cum, sooner or later. Frisk too felt something similar. He stopped his thrusting, and pulled out. Toriel looked puzzled. She was enjoying it, and clearly he was too, so why would he stop?

Her question was answered soon enough, as Frisk flipped her over onto her back. Her head had just met the pillow before frisk entered her once more. His throbbing, pounding cock fucking her creamy pussy raw. Her legs were spread upwards, and she eventually wrapped them around his shoulders and neck. As her screams of pleasure became louder and more visceral, Frisk knew she was about to blow. He leaned forward, grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, kept thrusting harder and harder, and finally forced their lips to together. In a final moment of passion, as his cock burst inside her and she screamed louder than ever before, while their tongues danced stilted by this action, they both came. Her orgasm seemed to milk Frisk's cock dry.

He separated his cock from her pussy, and moved aside, laying with her. His cum streamed out of her, and onto the bed. "I'll clean later." She lightly joked. Frisk held her as they lay together in bed. Frisk's hands were placed on her stomach, and she held them.

END OF ACT 1

PART 2 ACT 2:

As they lay together in bed, Frisk's cock was still fully erect and brushing against her vagina. Every now and then, you could hear a giggle emerge from her. Frisk realised that he still had more left in him. He began cupping one of her tits in his hand, and felt around her thighs and pelvis with his other. She wasn't shocked by this, but clearly didn't realise he'd have the energy. This must be how powerful humans really are, she thought.

She turned her head back, and relished in the feeling of Frisk meeting her lips again. There tongues danced once more, as he became more gloriously fascinated with her pussy. Soon enough, he used his left hand hold up her left leg, and the other hand to get his cock inside her again. Her muffled moans filled the air, and their mouths. Frisk's tongue swept hers around, and forced her to bend to him. She started rubbing her clitoris as he began pounding her again. This time, laying down in bed. Occasionally Frisk would rub the cum that previously leaked out of her, but he didn't particularly care right now.

As he thrust back and forth, into her and out again, her moans grew louder. It didn't take long for frisk to feel that rising sensation again. She felt it too, and forced their mouths apart. "We've come... at the same time... twice..." She managed to say, although now that they were no longer making out Frisk could focus more in fucking her. "Fill me, Frisk! Make me yours! Fuck me... and make me taste it!" Her screams of pleasure blasted Frisk into overdrive. He rolled her onto her stomach quickly, and continued fucking her. Pounding her pussy several times in the space of two seconds, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back with one hand, and held her side with the other.

A few more moments, and he came once more, alongside Toriel. She erupted more violently than either orgasm before, and exploded with a scream. Her pussy pulsated around Frisk's cock, driving him further in on this last push. The tip of his cock met her cervix, which only served to further her orgasm. As he came, she could feel it enter her even deeper than before. His cum ran through her pussy, and back out. As she had asked, he filled her completely. There was barely room for his cock inside her. She kept making this sort of droning, stunned noise. Her eyes had rolled up a little. As he pulled out, Frisk felt his cum rush out with him. She was overflowing with his seed. He took his index finger and pressed it against her pelvis, in front of her opening. He felt pressure, and pushed down. Even more come came flooding out. She was utterly filled.

He decided to try something. Frisk took his cock, and dipped it into the cum filled hole that was her pussy. It was covered even more in the stuff now, and he moved around to Toriel's head. She noticed, and shifted her position. She lay on her side, legs splayed, and opened her mouth. Frisk inserted his cock, and she sucked on it. This time though, he really was done. His cock seemed to deflate as she sucked, and finally, he decided to start cleaning up.


	3. Part 2: Round Two

Part 3: Once more, with feeling

The tree outside of the the house swayed. 'There's wind?' was Frisk's first thought. It didn't matter though, because he and Toriel spent most of their time at home. Since their previous swaray they'd gotten used to spending some more time together. It had only been a few weeks, and they hadn't done THAT since, but they would occasionally do things like touch each other, or make out for a while. At one point, Frisk thought about showering with her, but decided against it. She was open to a lot of things and Frisk knew that. What he wasn't sure about was whether she'd be open to what he wanted.

As time went on just watching her walk through the house, sit down, or stand up made him slightly horny. She would give him these cute glances, and giggle a little when they would kiss.

It filled Frisk with joy knowing how much she enjoyed what they did. He only wondered if she'd be open to it at any time. One day, she seemed to answer that question for him. "I thought maybe you could sleep in my bed... tonight." She said quietly as he washed the dishes. Of course he wanted to, so he nodded and kissed her once firmly on the lips. Without saying another word, she sat back down in her chair and began reading.

Frisk's mind raced of course. The dishes were now done, so he finished up in the kitchen and made his own way to the living room. He saw the back of Toriel's head at her chair, and continued to his seat. When he got there, he froze. Toriel wasn't wearing her robe. No, instead she was wearing a pink bra, and some spotted pink panties. She was reading, but before Frisk broke something in disbelief she decided to say something. "I know it's... unusual, but I wanted to let you know that I..." She paused. Possibly for dramatic effect, possibly to collect her thoughts, or possibly because she saw the growing bulge in Frisk's pants. "If you want to fuck me, I want you to." She continued. "Wherever we are, whatever we're doing, if you want me, you can have me."

Frisk felt a wave of relief. Although their previous sessions should have been a clear enough sign, he now knew for certain that he could do anything. "I have to go out in the morning," she continued. "So, maybe we could go to bed early?"

Frisk wasted no time in walking over to her seat. He extended a hand for her. She put down her book and took off her glasses before taking his hand and getting up. She walked in front of him down the hall. All he could focus on was her ass. The panties she wore didn't cover her ass cheeks very well, but he didn't want them to. They jiggled as she walked, as her hips swayed from side to side. She noticed his staring, and as they reached her bedroom she took his hand and placed it firmly on her pussy lips. He forced his hand away, but quickly opened her door and pushed her in. He wanted this to be the best night yet.

She stumbled a little, but caught herself and giggled. He closed the door before grabbing her, one hand on her ass, and pulling her close to him. They began locking tongues again. A sparring session like never before. She stopped and motioned to the bed. Frisk had other plans. 

He held her close as he made way for her desk. Her diary was open, and a quill placed on the right hand page. He pushed the things aside as he continued tasting Toriel's tongue. She grabbed hold of his shirt and placed herself on top of the desk. Now, Frisk ran his fingers over her clit underneath her underwear. Her panties weren't lace, they were cotton. They weren't lingerie, but this only served to turn him on more. She started her usual moaning, although she seemed to be trying to deliberately make it sound more sexual, and it was working. 

Frisk tore himself from her mouth and began removing those now drenched panties. As he did so, Toriel took off her bra, once again exposing her perfectly shaped, supple breasts. When he finally looked back up at her, Frisk noticed them, and grabbed hold of one. Toriel worked on taking off his pants, and he quickly threw off his shirt. Once his pants were down and she saw his cock, she got off the desk and knelt before him. He placed her mouth onto the tip by hand, and she started sucking. Once more, waves of some arcane pleasure swept through him. She made wet slurping sounds as she licked and sucked. Her head moved forward and backwards in a rocking motion.

Suddenly, Frisk realised he was going to cum very soon. He hoped he would be able to make another round and grabbed Toriel's head with both hands. She seemed surprised as he pushed her head down. His cock slid slightly down her throat, and he heard her gag a little. His cock burst with cum, filling her throat. She made a very sensual moan, like she enjoyed it. With this Frisk was once again reassured of her willingness to do anything. He pulled his cock from her mouth, and pulled her up and back onto the desk. He was still erect, and wanted nothing more right now than to fuck her, but he thought he should return the favour first. He knelt before her this time, and started licking her wet pussy, playing with her exposed clitoris with his tongue. She craned her head up from her position, and moaned louder. She enjoyed it, sure, but he felt like she wanted him instead to fuck her like he was going to. So, without further wondering, he stood up and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance to her now slippery, pulsating pussy.

Without waiting he slid into her, reveling in the loud scream she made as he did so. Her pussy was tight. So tight in fact, that it squeezed his cock as he thrust. Back and forth, out of her then back into her, he pounded her pussy hard. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she held them over her stomach. Frisk held her legs with both of his hands, and focused on fucking her harder, and harder.

One wet and slippery sound to the next wet and slightly orgasmic sound, this entanglement of passion and lust went on for a while. By now, Toriel's moans had become more like screams. There was no pain involved, it was all pure pleasure. Frisk watched his cock enter her again and again. A little bit out of character, she started speaking while he pounded her pussy raw. "Frisk... I like it when you... fuck me..." She managed to say. Although, every other word was almost cut off by her moaning. "I love.... feeling your warm cock... inside me..." Frisk felt like a god when she said this. He leaned forward, leaving her legs hanging and flailing lightly. He met her lips with his own, and felt around her tongue with his. She managed to get in a few more words. "I want to feel... your warm, sticky cum... fill me up... again and again..." Her words were dubbed with a high pitched, orgasmic tone. She was going to cum sooner or later, and while Frisk didn't want to end it so soon, he felt himself coming closer to unloading inside her. "Please... fill me with it..." He must make a face when he's about to cum, as she seems to catch on. 

Doing what she said, he kept fucking her harder and harder. Every new thrust making those same wet sounds. He stood himself upright as he was about to cum, but Toriel wanted to do something. She very quickly propped herself up on her ass, without disturbing Frisk's motions, and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her, and forcing their mouths together. He pushed his lips against hers, and she against his, as they both came. She arched her back as he did, letting him hold her hips closer to him, so he could get his cock as deep inside her as he could with that final motion. 

Once more, cum exploded from the tip of his cock, and ran through her pussy, leaving a trail and stream behind when he pulled out. "I love it when we do this." She said. Her voice made Frisk wonder if she had another round in her. God knows he does.

END OF PART 2 ACT 1

PART 2 ACT 2:

Frisk stepped aside and let Toriel get up off the desk. As she did so, some cum leaked out onto the floor. "We really should be more careful." She said playfully. As she started walking towards her dresser though, Frisk grabbed her by the sides, and spun her around. "Again?" She asked. Frisk paused. "Fuck me harder...." She continued. She pushed her mouth to his, and he opened. Again, their tongues wrapped around each other like two mating animals. Frisk noticed while running his hands over her back and ass cheeks that her fur had gotten a little wet. All this action must make her sweat, not like it didn't do the same to him. "I want you to fuck me..." she started, as they continued kissing. "Like you own me." Frisk placed his hand on the back of her head, and used her fur to pull it away from him.

She giggled, and laughed a little. She pushed him aside and head towards the bed, walking backwards. Frisk stood completely still, cock still completely erect and facing towards her. She got down onto her back on the mattress, and spread her legs up and wide. As he came towards her with the stride of a man with a mission, she repeatedly dipped her fingers into and retracted from her pussy. It still had a little cum left in it, but her flower had made decent work of removing most of the unnecessary material. Frisk got down with her and rubbed the underside of his cock along her slit as he pressed himself into her, and held her neck lightly with his hand as he kissed her some more.

He used his free hand to position his cock, and playing with her pussy a little by dipping a tiny bit of his penis in at a time, before taking it back out again. She'd been moaning the entire time, but now that similar orgasmic sound had returned. As he was about to enter her again, she spoke once more. "I want you inside me, for as long as we live together, I want to feel you inside me." Frisk's heart pounded, and he slammed his cock into her pussy with a force even he didn't know he had, while tightening his grasp on her neck.

Her moan jolted, and her voice cracked a little. She was silent for a few seconds, as Frisk span up his energy, and began pumping her harder, with an ever growing will. Her moaning came back, and soon turned back into those screams. He pounded her pussy harder and harder still, speeding up, and feeling around her chest and face. With a free hand, he felt around her mouth a little, lightly easing apart her lips if they were shut, and feeling her lick his index finger when it was open. 

Her screams became louder and filled the entire house. Somewhere off in the distance outside the ruins, some creature may be able to hear her. They probably wouldn't be able to tell whether she was having a really fun time, or being attacked. Either way, her moans entered Frisk's being and drove him on. The sound her pussy made when his cock slid into it gave him a feeling he wouldn't be able to explain. Her pussy was still so tight. It seemed almost like a struggle simply to get his cock inside of her. That was all done however, and now he just kept fucking her. Her tits bounced towards her face with every thrust, and barely had enough time to settle back down. Frisk noticed Toriel's stomach was twitching a little. It wasn't his cock, it was her body. She was barely able to contain herself as she neared another orgasm. In her mind, she reveled in the idea that every time they've fucked, he's made her orgasm.

Her pussy starting to pulsate wildly, milking his cock more fluently that it already had been. She started squirming a little. Frisk placed his hands around her hips, where her legs met her ass and gripped tightly. He was about to fill her again with his cum. "Fuck..." She was trying to say something, but every time she made an attempt, his cock interrupted her. He knew though. She wanted him to cum insider her again. He felt it rise within him. He was ready. "I'm cumming!" She screamed. This time someone in Snowden could have heard her. Her scream almost made Frisk go deaf, but he came nonetheless. With one final pump into her beautiful, creamy pussy he filled her again with that same warm cum.

Toriel's eyes had rolled up a like they did once before, and her mouth was agape. Her tongue drooped out a little, but she had a smile plastered from ear to ear. Frisk held his position for a while, feeling her body milk out of him what he had left. He had fucked her raw, and it seemed like she was gonna be out of it for a while, so he just stayed put for a little while more. His cum started trying to seep out around his cock. He was still pressed as deep as he could get into her.

Toriel suddenly came back to reality, and looked at Frisk with wondrous eyes. "You do that so well." She giggled. He smiled, and pulled his cock out from inside her. Cum flowed out of her like a river. It must have felt good, because she moaned a little more as it left her body.


End file.
